Morning Rush with the Goode Family
by GallagherAcademy
Summary: The Goode kids need to be ready in 30 minutes so they can go the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women to begin their training 's also Mothers Day. This is about Cammie's morning struggles. Lots of bumps along the way. Cammie secrectly hopes her family will remember.Will the kids and Zach and Joe remember that it's mothers day? A bit of romance.A mothers day story.


**Morning Rush with the Goode Family**

It was Mothers Day and Cammie knew it. It was morning and in 30 minutes they would be heading towards Gallagher in a limo where Rachel Morgan would be waiting for them to begin their training and for them to give her the homework she had a signed them.

"Kids! We have 30 minutes, hurry up! How long does it take you to get ready Sammy?! Zach you too! Ugh, _HURRY UP!_ " yelled Cammie Ann Morgan Goode.

She and Zach had 6 kids which may seem like a lot but there's, Samantha, Matthew, Annie and Alexander (twins), and Daniel and Abigail (also twins).

"What?" Zach replied slightly annoyed by his wife _and_ because there was a comb stuck to his hair. Cammie erupted into a fit of giggles.

"What's _way_ more important than my hair?!"asked Samantha Ann Goode (The Goode couples first child). _Oh my god! Why do they care about their hair!_ thought Cammie. Then she saw her father and joined her mother in laughter.

Zach rolled his eyes. " _That's_ more important." Cammie replied to her daughter pointing at her husband.

Alexander Zachary Goode ( The twin of Annie Cameron Goode) came out of the screening room yawning.

Cammie gasped. "Alex tell me you _did not_ stay up watching movies!" His mother scolded.

"Uh- _no"-_ he replied in a duh voice _-"_ I stayed up playing _video games_ too." he responded. Then he yawned again. He walked over to the couch. " _No, Alex, no, no ,no, n-_ " but it was too late he was already asleep. Cammie sighed stressed. Cammie then remembered the rest of her children.

"Oh please tell me they're ready." their mother muttered.

"I'm sure they're ready." Zach said reassuringly but there was a hint of doubt. Samantha rolled her eyes, for she knew how her siblings were.

"Kids." Cammie yelled.

"What?!" Annie and Daniel Joseph Goode said. It was obvious by there tone that they were _not_ done getting ready.

"UGH!" was their mothers response as she stomped her foot.

Abigail Rachel Goode (Daniel's twin) came down down the stairs ready.

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Cammie

Then she said the one thing that got her mother pissed. "Mom, where's my homework?"

"What do you mean 'where's my homework?' Didn't you do it?"

"Nope. Remember our deal? You do my homework and I don't prank you? Now, the homework." she replied her hand gesturing a _give it to me_ signal

"I don't have it! Maybe you should've done your project a week ago!"

Zach watched them slightly amused.

"You should have told me that a week ago!" Abby retorted.

Her mother glared. Zach gave her a disapproving look but there was a smirk on his face. Abby just shrugged and walked away. Cammie sighed and turned to her husband, who was smirking, and with one good look at his smirking face she glared and smacked him.

"Oww!"

"I don't care. You deserved that."

Then Annie Cameron Goode came down. she looked at her dad and smirked. "Hahahaha! You owe me $20. I told you mom would smack you if you smirked. Anyways...Mom, I have a date today eight period and I don't know which boy I should say yes too. what to wear ! Can you help me?"

Cammie looked at her daughter as if she was crazy.

"You're 7!" Zach exclaimed.

"I know what you can wear," she said while Zach shot her an incredulous look, "You can wear jeans AND a shirt now go hurry up!"

"Ah, no, no, that won't do." Annie replied.

"Abby just make a pro and cons list that might help you decide. Now go! We have 25 minutes left."

"Okay." she said heading up stairs.

"She had to be your kid!" Cammie muttered.

"What?! Hey! That's offensive!"

"Have you seen yourself?"

"No-wait...yes? All I know is that I'm handsome and charming but it's still offensive. Now...I'm gonna look at myself in the mirror."

Cammie shot him a funny look. " _Oh no you don't_!" Cammie said grabbing his ear. "You are going to take that comb out of your hair and you're gonna ask Joe to help us. He's just sitting there with that amused look on his face and it's creeping me out cause I don't know how he got in here!"

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Sometimes I don't know what I saw in _you_! But oh well I'm stuck with you now!" she replied.

"Hey! I-I, but-but, oh never mind."

Just then Matthew Edward Goode (The Goode couples second child) came down.

"Oh, Matt tell me you are ready?" Cammie pleaded.

"As usual mommy I'm ready." he said with a smile. He had brown and blond hair, blue-green eyes and had both of his parents personalities and he was a pavement artist.

He was coming down and then his art fell into the dog bawl full with water and it got ruined. "NOOO!"

His mother whimpered. "20 minutes!"

She walked to the kitchen where her husband was arguing with Joe.

"-I'm not cooking breakfast that's your problem!" Joe finished

"Joe you better-" Zach started.

Then Cammie whistled a piercing whistle.

"What?!" They both questioned annoyed.

"Excuse me?" was Cammie's response.

"Uh..."

"I thought so. Joe cook or else..." Cammie warned.

"But-but there are no ingredients!" he stuttered.

"Well go get some!" Zach said with a duh voice.

"But it's to far..." complained Joe.

Cammie and Zach gave Joe a funny look.

"Fine."

They were still giving him the funny look but Cammie snapped out of it.

"Oh and on your way to pick up the food take Abby with you so she can do her homework/project so she can collect 5 different leaves."

"But-but..." but one glare from Cammie was enough to send chills down Joe's body.

"Ok nevermind." he said aloud then muttered, "Why did I come here out of all places, I could've gone?"

"I heard that!" Cammie exclaimed.

Joe walked out and told Abby to get her homework ready because she was going to collect her leaves.

Cammie sighed. " My step-father out of all people had to come here."

Zach smiled at her softly. "It'll be okay. I hope."

His wife gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm gonna check on check on Daniel and Annie."

She went to check on them while Zach let out a sigh.

"Are you _serious_?!" yelled Cammie.

"Nope." replied Abby. She had 12 pairs of clothes on her bed laid out.

"Oh how 'bout this one?" Cammie asked pointing to a edgy casual look.

Annie smiled. "I couldn't have done it better myself! Did you channel your inner Macey Mchenry?"

Cammie nodded and rushed out of the room and found Daniel ready. She sighed relieved.

"Phew."

Daniel shot his mom a tired smile and they both went downstairs.

Then more troubles began...

"WHAT THE HELL JOE?! COME ON! UGH! CAN THIS DAY GET _ANY_ WORSE?!" Zach shrieked downstairs.

"Oh no. Please not another one of their stupid fights! Literally! Last time Joe ended up with a black eye and Zach vomited for a week and 4 days! Ugh! Why are my mornings always the same!" Cammie muttered. She fled downstairs and groaned at the sight before her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she mumbled.

the sight before her was...well...quite retarded. Both men had raw eggs on their hair. They both looked annoyed.

"If Cammie finds out-" Joe started but Cammie cut him off.

"'If Cammie finds out' what? Hmm? What happens? Hmm? Cause as far as I remember I'm having a pretty stupid morning. And this is quite retarded! Can you act your own age for once?! I have kids to deal with and both of you are supposed to be helping me!" Cammie exclaimed angrily.

Joe and Zach looked at each other, "Who uses the word quite anymore?" they asked.

"Ugh! Clean up or else..." Cammie growled threatingly.

The guys looked at each other and Zach bolted up the staircase while his kids looked at him amusingly Joe stayed and started cooking breakfast.

"My hair, my clothes...my handsome image ruined! What else will happen today?" Zach whined as he sprinted upstairs.

"I heard that! Shut up! Why you out of all the boys who are spies in the world?!" Cammie screamed at him from the kitchen.

The kids just watched amused. Cammie walked out of the kitchen to see Alex still sleeping on the couch. Matthew was drawing his face fore some reason.

"what are you doing?" she asked her kid.

"Doing my homework that got ruined." he mumbled.

Cammie heard. "Okay. Who am I missing? I feel like I'm missing someone. Okay, lets see, I saw : Alex(obviously), you Matt, Annie, Daniel, Abby, and Sammy. I guess I'm not missing anyone. Wait a minute. Where's your dad and Annie? Ugh! Just what I needed."

"ZACHARY AND ANNIE!"

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Matt.

"What?!"She asked and faced him. "Ohhhh! He won't like that."

Matt had drawn a line with marker on Alex's face and to some (ok, most) of the Goode kids, their face was their best feature. This was bad.

"What? What is going-Ohhhh. That's bad." Zach said once he saw what was going on.

"That's more than bad."

Joe came out and said 15 more minutes until they have to leave and Matthew was done by then so he dashed up to his room to put his drawing in his back pack.

"Oh-I got an idea." Daniel said. He walked up to his brother and everyone walked.

Danny or Dan (Short for Daniel) pulled at his brothers legs and he ended up taking his brothers pants off. Everyone struggled to keep in their laughter. Alex was wearing boxers with emojis on then.

Cammie turned to face her husband. "Seriously? Emoji boxers? Why did I marry you out of all people?" she said smirking.

Zach looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. And to Cammie he looked downright sexy. His smell was all she could smell and she could only see him and Zach knew that. "Because you find me sexy and intriguing. You know you love me."

Cammie looked at her husband shyly and her face turned a hot pink. That was all the encouragement Zach needed. He captured Cammie's lips in his. The kiss was soft and tender.

Someone (*Joe* cough *Joe*) interrupted. The kid s gave them a nasty look.

"You guys are gross." Samantha stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Holy shit! Oh my god we only have 10 minutes left! Hurry up! Put the pants back on your brother and wake him up."

Samantha walked over to her brother and put his pants back on and pulled him by legs causing him to fall on the floor with a _THUD._ Alex moaned in pain. Alex followed his older sister to the dinning room and they ate. Everyone stiffled a laugh. Alex looked at them curiously.

When they finished, Alex and the others went to the bathroom and when Alex saw his face he screamed. Annie sighed and went to help her brother.

After that they had 3 minutes left. Cammie looked at Joe. "You ordered the groceries?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Here are your water bottles"-she said while tossing them to the six children-"and...Alex is going to Gallaher in his pajamas." Cammie said while dropping her head.

Zach ran a hand through his hair. Joe shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Once the door closed Joe regarded them and walked toward the kitchen while saying, "They had to be your kids Zach. They are as immature as you."

Cammie rolled her eyes and started walking upstairs. Then she stopped. "You both realize that _the both of you are the immature ones right."_

They just shrugged.

Then the front door opened.

Cammie and the others gasped.

The Goode children and Bubble Gum Guard stood there in front of the doorway. Bubble Gum Guard was smiling at Cammie.

"Long time no see, Cameron. Fine children you got there. They told me to drive the lino back here. Your mother is doing fine before you ask. How are you and Zachary? Quite a couple you two make. " he told her.

"I'm fine thank you." she breathed.

The kids looked at her. Joe and Zach looked at her with a smile at her. She arched an eyebrow.

"Happy Mothers Day, mommy! You didn't think we forgot did you? Grandma, Joe, and us are looking forward to seeing you later, mommy. Bye! Love you!" And with that said they walked out of the door with Bubble Gum Guard and Joe leaving behind a dumbstruck Cammie.

Zach had reached Cammie during the surprise the kids gave their mom.

Zach hugged Cammie and captured her lips. Cammie moaned in delight. She grabbed his hair which was silky. She pulled his hair causing Zach to groan out in pleasure. After they pulled away Cammie placed her head in the crook of his neck.

They stood there for a few seconds before Zach whispered, " Happy Mothers Day, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Blackthorne Boy. Your love is the best thing that I've got."

And just like that Zach smiled, he didn't smirk, he actually smiled. A genuine smile.

Cammie captured his lips in hers and kissed him passionately.

"I _love_ you, Blackthorne Boy."

"I _love_ you too _,_ Gallagher Girl."

And that's how that day became the **_perfect_ ** Mothers Day for Cammie. Being loved by her family. It definitely a Goode Family. It had to be the Goode Family. The perfect Family for Cammie. Cammie was glad she met Zach because without Zach...she would have never had such a wonderful. She couldn't imagine her life without Zach. That's why she let herself melt into their kisses wanting no other life both this one. _Best Mothers Day Ever_! Cammie thought.

* * *

 **Happy Mothers Day everybody. This a Mothers Day Fanfic. Hope you liked it. :-) :-) :-)**

 **-Nicole**


End file.
